


MY CUB.

by surrealdelicacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Mommy Lupin, Remus Lupin bamf, fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: Its been three months to James and Lily's deaths, Sirius is in prison and Remus is done with Albus' excuses.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	MY CUB.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. Its fluff. That is basically it.

"Albus Dumbledore!" The door blew off its hinges and an angry werewolf entered the headmaster's office with elongated canines and a snarl. 

The staff all, smartly, moved out of the angry wolf's way and Remus went straight towards the old man, "For the last bloody time, Albus. Where is my Godson." 

"Remus, my boy..."

"DONT YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU MEDDLING OLD FOOL," Remus spat at the headmaster's face, "Where the fuck is my godson!"

"He is safe." Albus tried to palacate the angry man. "He is home."

Remus snarled at the man causing the headmaster to gulp in fear, "NOT MY QUESTION. I asked where is he not how is he!" 

Severus Snape looked at the pale headmaster and casted a body bind towards the feral wolf causing Remus to snarl at the young potion's apprentice.

"Bad move, Snape." The wolf smirked, "Or did you forget which one of us is the real Defence master?" He then casted a wordless body mind towards the Slytherin and accioed the wands of every other staff member, "There. Thats better." He looked back at Dumbledore, "My patience is wearing off, albus."

When the headmaster refused to speak. Remus casted a stupefy on the man much fo everyone's shock and dragged the headmaster through the floo, "Gringotts!"

* * *

The Goblins were waiting by the floo in fear. Though nothing really did scare them, ever, But the Lupin boy, who had always been dear to the goblins due to his domesticity and manners, had marched into the bank two days snarling at the goblins for sealing the Potter's will and shook the walls of the Bank with his rage. 

Now that scared them.

"You sealed the Potter's will on Dumbledore's demand?" The wolf had screamed on the top of his lungs and Griphook, "What is he?! The Potter Lord?! The next in line to heirship?! Legal guardian of the estate?!" 

The goblins knew that the man was right and they had too glared at griphook for listening to the headmaster who didn't really hold any power over the Potter family's matter. 

If the news got out the goblin nation would be dragged through the mud. The King shuddered at the thought of such disgrace and immediately ordered to unseal the Potter's will. 

And now they waited patiently by the floo to recieve an angry wolf and the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus i-am-your-dad-whether-you-like-it-or-not Dumbledore.

The floo flared green and Remus entered the bank dragging Albus by his robes, followed by half of the hogwarts staff and young potion apprentice. 

"The will, please." Remus demanded as he revived Dumbledore. 

* * *

Petunia Evans Dursley was in a bad mood. Lily had always bested her at everything. She had been a freak from day one and now Petunia had to take care of her freak of a son. 

The boy was a carbon copy of his own father and was the most adorable baby she had ever seen, not that she'd ever say it out loud. 

The past three months had been a literal torture for her family. The boy had cried for a whole week for his parents and along with it he had burst dozens of house bulbs. Vernon had screamed at the terrible freak making him cry even harder as he blew up the television.

Vernon had had enough and did the only reasonable thing; locked him in the cupboard, ofcourse. 

Petunia would've felt bad if it weren't for the reality. The reality of the freak's origins. This was no normal boy but an unnatural creation. The people like him had been a force of evil from beginning of time and that is why they lived in hiding.

The freak had stopped crying sometime during the night and Petunia had basked in the silence. The boy didn't eat or drink either unlike her precious Dudley, who could hold his own bottle. 

The boy also had an irritating habit of waving at every other street dog and wetting his nappy. Who wets their nappy 6 times a day? Dudley did but he was a growing boy and his meals were proper. The freak boy never finished his meal on time and wouldn't finish the cereal Petunia served him despite his lack of table manners. He couldn't even hold a spoon, uncultured swine. 

She huffed as she looked at the disgusting excuse of existence with disdain as he attempted to put the cereal spoon in his mouth correctly. She rolled her eyes as she looked at her DudDud, how peacefully he was lying on the sofa with his milk bottle, didn't even spil a single drop of his breakfast. 

Oh good boy, yes he is!

She was cooing at the little cinamon roll when somebody rang the door bell. "Vernon dear, would you please see to the door." She said as she placed Dudley's empty bottle on the table.

The freak tried to reach for her Duddy's bottle so Petunia smacked at his fingers with a spoon. Tears welled up in those disgusting eyes but the boy had learned not to cry like a stupid girl during his stay at the Dursleys. 

Vernon grumbled as he went towards the door and shrieked as he saw an angry tall man with a wand. "You freaks, again!"

The man snarled at Vernon making him shiver with fear and looked behind shoulder directly into the terrified eyes of Petunia Dursley, "I will ask once and once only. Second time I'll rip your throats out with my teeth. Clear?"

Both the dursleys nodded in fear as they welcomed the man in their home. 

Remus locked the door with his wand and turned towards the frightened couple, "Legally i am one of Harry's guardian. James and Lily mentioned me in their wills but," the wolf sneered at Petunia, "Your blood relation comes above all due to my creature status. However, this would not be problem if you just sign these Papers Tunnie. And you, Walrus! Take me to my godson." 

Petunia stopped Vernon who seemed like he wanted to say something and pointed at Remus' canines. The man paled as he nodded at the man and Petunia ran to find a pen.

Remus followed the fat man into the kitchen where harry was failing to bring cereal towards his mouth. Remus looked at the barely one and a half year old boy who had currently just learned how to walk try to balance a spoon and pushed the fat man out of his way.

"Harry!" He scooped the boy up and vanished the mess he made, "Oh, my precious cub no. You do not eat that. Here, let me. He picked up a milk bottle as he began heating the formula much to Vernon's spluttering. 

Little Harry looked at his vanished meal and then at the man that held him, "Moeey!" The boy clutched the man tightly as he beamed happily at his favorite playmate, "Hingry!"

"I know, cub. Give moony a minute." Remus kissed the top of his nephew's head as he hugged the boy close. 

"No! Now!" Harry demanded and Remus bounced him a couple of times as the little boy's food warmed.

"There we go." He placed the bottle in his mouth and harry happily sagged into the Wolf's arms as he held the bottle in one hand and Remus's finged in another. 

Remus kissed his knuckles before the boy winced in pain. On high alert Remus checked his chubby little hand and found the bruise that had formed due to spoon hitting and growled at his hosts. 

Both Vernon and Petunia - who had come to return the papers - paled in fear but hardy remained calm being used to Remus' growls. "Which one of you insolent excuse of human beings hurt my cub?"

The Dursley woman sniffed at Remus in disgust before saying, "The boy needed to learn his table manners."

"He is 18 months old! You sick bloody fool!" Remus snarled at her, "He doesn't even have full set of teeth and you served him cereal with a fucking spoon? While your own son who is older than him is in a bloody crib!" 

"He can manage," Petunia gulped, "He had his... Freakish mumbu jumbo to help him."

Remus would have killed that woman right there if it weren't for his cub that was now dozing off and was in desperate need of a shower. 

He snatched the guardianship papers and accioed Harry's stuff. That was nothing but a blanket and a small bag filled with baby stuff. 

"You disgust me. Both of you." Remus spat on Vernon's face as he securely held the sleeping Harry in his arms and walked out the house. 

"I dont have much, kiddo. But i have enough to get us by." He kissed the head of his cub, "Your dad left me a cottage. Atleast we'd have a roof over our heads." He sighed as he hugged the boy close as he prepared for apparition, "I might not be able to provide you with Lexures of life but i swear baby, i swear that you wont be starved, ever, for food and for love."

With that Remus disappeared into thin airholding the last member of his pack in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So... That happened.


End file.
